The Rouge Wolves
by hiiro kira
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. Just read you'll like it. Lot's of Oc's. Some pairings. Rated T for language in later chapters. Enjoy! :-) :-) :-)!
1. Prologue

**Hey! Hiiro Kira here. Just wanted to let you know, this is a new way of writing for me. I hope you like it. I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters. I only own the plot and the Oc's. The Oc's represent me and my friends. Without them I would not have been able to make this story. I will update starting next week almost every few days. Thanks. Enjoy.**

I am Daline Howler. I am about to tell you about my team, The Rouge Wolves.

I have long blonde hair that is died black underneath. I always have a short braid on the left side of my head. My teeth are like a wolf's. I also have wolf ears and a tail. My eyes are a light blue with gold flecks. When I am mad they turn blood red. I have 18 notches, nine on each side, of my shoulders. My favorite dress, I have six of the same kind, has the circular spike designs and a rip where the left leg is. I also wear black combat boots that have steel toes and steel zippers on each side. That is me. Oh! Wait! I almost forgot! I am the Grand Wolf Slayer. My secondary magics are transformation, blood, heavenly body, shinigami, and titan.

Now. Let's start at the beginning. When I still had parents. When I still had real siblings. Before I met my new friends. Before I met my teammates. Before I joined Fairy Tail. Before I learned my magic. The beginning of life.


	2. Before the Team

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait on updating. To make up for it I will publish about 3 chapters at once. You will be introduced to a few new characters today as well as one each time I update, maybe 2 depending on how I feel. BTW the pronunciations of the names will be in bold behind the name. Enjoy! Hiiro Kira~~**

 _This is what happened before I meet the team, joined the guild, or used magic. It goes something like this._

"Daline (Da-la-knee)?" my mother asked.

"Yes mother?" I asked.

"Can you go tell your father and sister that dinner is ready?" she asked.

"Yes Mother." I said before walking away.

"Father. Daphne. Mother said dinner is ready." I told them.

"Okay. Let us put our books away and we will be right there." Father said.

"Yes sir." I said before heading back to mother.

You see, I'm 6, but my manners are great. My father is the King's younger brother. My mother is the daughter of a rich business man. They taught Daphne and I proper manners at a young age. Daphne is my twin. I was artistic while she was studious. She loved science and math. I like art and the history of magic.

When I entered the dinning room, mother had chicken and rice on four plates.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal Mother." I praised as Father and Daphne entered.

"Well. It is a special occasion." Mother said.

"What is it Danica?" Father asked.

"Darren, I have been accepted into the guild of Phantom Lord. I will be the barmaid." Mother said.

"Danica! They are a dark guild! You are putting our daughters in danger!" Father yelled. This is the first time I have heard Father yell at Mother.

"I am only the barmaid. No one cares about the barmaid. I am just there to serve food and drinks." Mother said.

"Fine. But if it gets dangerous, you quit the guild." Father said.

"Of course." Mother said. That was the end of the conversation.

Two months later I was woken up in the middle of the night.

"Mother? What is wrong? You never wake me up at night." I asked.

"We are under attack. Run. Get to the woods. Daphne is with your father. They are also heading there. I am going to get David. Go. I will see you there." Mother said. David was my six month old cousin. He looked like a tiny version of my uncle Eric. I figured Mother would carry him to the woods, so that is where I headed.

When I arrived at the woods, I was alone. None of my family was there yet. I decided to wait. After what felt like hours of waiting, the house went up in flames and my family still nowhere to be found. People I did not know were heading to the woods so I ran farther in. I found a cave and hid.

I curled up in a ball and cried until I fell asleep. My last thoughts before I faded into darkness were that I would never see my family again. They were dead. I was alone and defenseless. I would not survive a day. I would die in the woods tomorrow. At least I would be with my family. Then everything was black.

The next morning I woke up to find a giant wolf looking at me. I thought it was going to eat me.

"Please don't eat me kind wolf. I just lost my family. I just want to live for them." I said.

"Do not worry. I have a plan for you that does not involve eating you. Follow me." the wolf said. Wait what?!" The wolf talked! I jumped back.

"You talk?" I asked.

"Why of course. I am King of the wolves. Why would I not be able to speak? It is like with the dragons, cats, and bears." the wold went on.

"May I ask, what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Direl (Die-rel). And yours?" he asked.

"I am Daline Howler." I stated. I though it was weird that I was talking to a wolf, but... okay.

" Now follow me. You will be taught the way of the wolf and become the Grand Wolf Slayer." Direl said. I followed.


	3. The God Slayers

_The next time I came across a human was in x769. Meet the God Slayers._

In year x769 Direl disappeared. I woke up one morning to find him missing. I ran around the woods looking for him. I yelled his name. After two hours he showed up. Or an image of him.

"Daline." said the image. "This is a hologram. I had to leave. It was not safe for you otherwise. I am being hunted. It may be a long time before I return. Go. Live the life humans were meant to live." Direl then disappeared form veiw and the projection went dark. I tried not to cry and left to do what he said to.

It was two hours before I came across a town. The sign said Crocus. So I was in the capital again. The last time I was here, I was six. I am 18 now. I barely remember the woods I was found in, how am I supposed to remember Crocus? I will just ask for directions.

I was looking for a person to help me when I saw a girl a little older than me. She looked cool. Noodle strap crop top, fashionably ripped skirt, PGS tattoo, necklace, and a bow slung over her shoulder. This is the kind of girl I like to talk to.

"Hey! Can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure. I am Hydrogeen Kishan. What is your name?" Hydrogeen asked. (Hi-dro-jean) (Key-sh-an)

"Daline Howler. Can you give me directions to the train station?" I asked as I shook her hand. She froze.

"Daline Howler. Your the child Direl took in. Die!" she yelled.

"Hydrogeen! What is wrong?" I asked.

"Air God Slayer: Arrows!" she yelled. "Because of you my father's friend was almost killed!"

"Fire Wolf Slayer: Fire Paw!" I countered. "Who was your father?"

"Air God Slayer: Tornado!" she fired. "Kruel was my father."

"Earth Wolf Slayer: Secret Art: Cancellation!" I yelled. "Your father was my father's best friend. He knows I would never hurt Direl."

"Hydro! Stop! Direl and Father would not want you two fighting. You have to stop." a girl in a yellow t-shirt with a world on it yelled. She also wore jeans and had rings circling her hair.

"Nikarai (Knee-car-i) stay out of this." Hydrogeen said. "Earth God Slayer: Secret Art: Piercing Pillars!"

"Water Wolf Slayer: Earthquake!" I yelled as I punched the ground. It was splitting in half when I was knocked off my feet.

"Dark God Slayer: Howl!" a boy yelled. Hydrogeen and I collapsed. "What were you thinking?! You could have destroyed the city! You know how powerful Direl's apprentice is. Kruel told us never to fight her!" the boy went on.

He wore a red t-shirt with black spikes on the edges and a symbol I had never seen before on it. He also wore jeans and had a sword strapped to his back.

"I am sorry about my sister. I am Alec." he said as he helped me up.

"Daline. You must be the God Slayer Triplets. Alec, the King, Nikarai, the Queen, and Hydrogeen, the princess." I said.

"How did you know?" Hydrogeen asked.

"Kruel. He would talk about you when he visited. The sword, bow, and knife masters. I wanted to learn from you when I was younger." I said.

"Well let us help you. How about we form a team. Together we would be unbeatable." Nikarai said.

"Sure. How about the Rouge Slayers?" I asked.

"Rouge yes. Slayers no. How about Wolves? We all have fierce personalities and one of us is part wolf." Alec asked.

"Yea. The Rouge Wolves. Oh and call me Hydro." Hydrogeen said.

"And me Nika!" Nikarai said

" And i am fine with Line (La-Knee)." I said.


	4. The Cat Slayer

**I'm back! The next chapter is here! I will be updating until all of the team members are introduced, then it will be a bit before update.**

So our little team of four set off. We were going to join a guild. Just not Sabertooth. They might be close but they are mean. We decided we would look somewhere else. We walked because we got sick on transportation.

We took the woods, as it was what I was familiar with. I lead us East. I figured more guilds would be out that way. There was only one problem. After a day of waking, the woods I know ended.

We had to cross into a different woods. One that Direl told me to never enter alone. He would never tell me why. But, to continue East, we had to enter.

"Be careful now. This woods I am unfamiliar with. Direl never let me go here." I warned the god slayers. They nodded and we continued.

It was so brown. I had never seen a woods this brown in September. I wonder what could live here. It must be scary.

As er were walking, we were attacked.

"Light Cat Slayer:Slash!" a voice yelled.

"Shinigami: Reveal!" I yelled.

A girl appeared in the trees. She had cat ears. One was pierced, the other had the top torn off. She had markings all over. She wore a bell around her neck and had a tail. She wore a crop top with short shorts. The shirt had a thyme leaf on it. She had a finger-less glove on the left hand and was missing the bottom of her right arm.

"How dare you enter my territory wolf!" the girl yelled.

"That is why I couldn't go here. Cats! What kind are you?" I asked.

"Leopard." she said. "My name is Cecilia Andria Thymesten. I do not like trespassers." her tail twitched.

"We are just passing through." Alec said.

"Godlings. Just as bad as wolves." Cecilia said.

"Just let us pass. We will not bother you." Nika said.

"And let my playthings go? Then I would be board and lonely again!" she whined.

"Why would you be alone?" Hydro asked.

"Kirson, my dad, disappeared in x767." Cecilia said.

"Then join us." Alec said. "It is better than being alone."

"And travel with a wolf and godlings? How can I trust you?" Cecilia asked.

"We protect each other. We are a team. The Rouge Wolves." Nika said.

"That is worse. You go by the name of a wolf." Cecilia said.

"Come on. I will not do anything to you. None of us will. You will not have to be alone." I said.

"What about my arm? I cannot fight as good now. How can I join if I only have one arm?" Cecilia asked.

"We do not care. Just come with us. We will protect you. You will not be treated differently." Alec said.

"Fine. I will join. Let me just go get my belongings. And call me Ceci. No one has called me that in a long time." Cecilia said.

We followed her to her den. It was a little smaller then mine was. After she grabbed everything and put it in her backpack, she re-bandaged her arm and we left.

"If you do not mind me asking, how did you lose your arm?" Hydro asked.

"A fight. Direl came into my territory and we fought. I lost my arm and had to stop, so he hot part of the woods. He let me stay out of pity. My dad had disappeared by then." Ceci said.

I realized that must have been when Direl told me we had new land and came here. Now I felt bad as we walked on.


End file.
